Devuelvemé la vida
by Aleisha-de-Andrmeda
Summary: Songfic para el cumpleaños de Camus (q ya paso xDDD)


Acaba de amanecer, esta mañana deberías de estar a mi lado al despertar, al abrir mis ojos estarían tus ojos azules sonriéndome solo a mi y yo solo poder decirte el primero "Feliz Cumpleaños mi amor" me sonreirias, nos besaríamos y volveríamos a descansar uno en los brazos del otro... Como aquella vez en tu 19 cumpleaños... recuerdas mi amor cuantos años lo hemos celebrado juntos?? Recuerdas, aquel primer cumpleaños cuando eramos solo dos niños, aquella vez si sonreíste cuando tu maestro decidió hacerte una fiesta... y cuando nos viste a todos y tu sonrisa fue lo unico que iluminó aquel tu primer cumpleaños entre nosotros; aquello que fue el comienzo de una amistad entre tu y yo, una amistad que pronto se convertiría en amor...

**_Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos  
Pido perdón por las lágrimas que hablan de mi  
Pido perdón por tus noches a solas  
Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti_**

Y tus quince años? Aun los recuerdas? Yo recuerdo que esa noche, descubrí lo que te amaba, aunque tu no lo supiste hasta bien tarde... Cada año un año más una nueva ilusión y un amor que crece... Camus, mi Camus... tanto daño te hice para que me dejaras solo sin ilusión? Como puedo hacer para que ahora tu, estes donde estes puedas dedicarme una minima sonrisa y un "te perdono" como aquel que soñé escuchar de tus labios antes de irte tan lejos de mi.... lo siento.. Camus...

**_Pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedes  
te pido perdón de la única forma que sé_**

Ahora pienso, que debería de haber aprovechado mejor mis momentos a tu lado pero quien iba a decirme mi pequeño hielo que tu te irias tan pronto de mi lado solo por enseñarle a tu discípulo a llegar a tu nivel. Y luego Abel te dio la vida de nuevo, y ni siquiera pude verte.. Mi señora Atenea sabe lo que sufro al no estar a tu lado

**_Devuélveme la vida  
Devuélveme la vida  
Recoge la ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
y ahora devuélveme la vida_**

Volveré como todas las noches a ir a verte a tu templo y cuidar tus sueños, aunque luego a la mañana siguiente aparezca mas demacrado y cansado que el día anterior. Te protegeré de aquellos que intentan llevarte de nuevo lejos de mi, de dioses, hombres o cualquier persona que quiera que estes lejos de mi. Aunque se que tú me odias, se que ya no me quieres yo seguire siendo tu ángel guardian...

**_Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
no intentaré convertir mi futuro en tu hiel  
no viviré entre tantas mentiras  
intentaré convencerte que siempre te amé_**

-Milo, Milo despierta  
Unas manos tocaban a Milo intentando que despertase del mal sueño que habia tenido, el caballero de escorpión despertó sobresaltado..  
-C..Ca.... Camus!!!!  
-Que te pasa mi amor?-Milo le miró y se echo a llorar...  
-Un mal sueño.. solo eso- se acercó a él y le dio un beso- Feliz 22 cumpleaños hielo, Camus... estas... sonriendo??  
-Claro que si, creias que los hielos no sonreímos- le dijo tirandole uno de los almohadones que llenaban su cara y empezando un juego de niños..

**_Pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedes  
te pido perdón de la única forma que sé_**

Camus reía mientras Milo le contaba lo mal que lo paso en el sueño...  
-Lo que has soñado fue real... recuerda cuando Aioria... y también Shaka.. mmm y Saga... - contaba Camus  
-Hielo ya esta!!! Ahora, nada de eso es igual...  
-Claro, porque ya se acabo tu tiempo de galán...  
-Caaaaamuuus!!!!  
Camus abrazó a su novio calmando aquel grito antes que todo el Santuario se enterase, le besó y acarició sus cabellos para que Milo como un niño pequeño se acurrucara a su lado cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido. Camus le miró y sonrió:  
-Descansa mi vida, yo procurare que no recuerdes mas nada..  
  
**_Recoge la ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
y ahora devuélveme la vida._**

  
Notas:  
*La canción elegida para este songfic es "Devuélveme la vida" de Antonio Orozco.  
*Y dedico este fic de todo corazón a Camus desde esta parte de la realidad y a ti, que se que me ves estes donde estes es mi regalo a vuestro cumpleaños numero 22 ^^

Milo: Ok ok... me gusta aunque siempre me hagas sufrir a mi  
Aleisha: Lo siento jiji, pero como en los fics tu te llevas a MI Camus...  
Milo: Quedamos que era nuestro Camus  
Camus: No soy un objeto!!!  
Aleisha: ok ok te prometo que la proxima vez hago sufrir a Camus  
Milo: (sonrisa malvada) HECHO!!  
Camus: n__n asi me quereis....  
Aleisha y Milo: (abrazando a Camus) Felicidades hielo!!!! ^____^


End file.
